canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuchsia Heart
Fuchsia Heart is the superheroine alter-ego of Sabrina1985, and she was originally fan-made superheroine inspired by the universe of Vale People 1st's movie series: The Rights Fighters. Fuchsia Heart later became an official canon character in Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam's original story, "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka". About her Sabrina is a young woman with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes, who was wears glasses, a yellow t-shirt, blue shorts, and a pair of sandals. She is very happy, funny, kind-hearted, friendly, polite, caring, loving, tolerant and lenient, willing to make friends with anyone and would never physically harm them, really does not care for cyberbullies but can go easy on them, prefers to play things a little too safe, and even though she is 100% nice and happy most of the time and rarely has any bad days, she can be hard-headed and stubborn on rare occasions. And before gaining her super powers, she was originally just an ordinary girl who had a great admiration and respect for and romantic love interest in Yellow Fire, and had often dreamed of meeting him. Sabrina was a volunteer at the hospital, where she had put silverware in bags in the kitchen. But one day, little did she know that her life would change forever because several months later: she was taking a tour of a top-secret lab, and in this lab, there is a potion room where one is allowed to pick up and touch the tubes, just as long as they don't touch the liquid in it. Sabrina picked up one of the tubes, but she accidently spilled some of the pink liquid and tried to wipe off her fingers as best as she could. She was in amazement as she began to form a group of three floating hearts made of the mysterious liquid, these hearts instantly turned into solid hearts, and then another set appeared right after that. Sabrina was scared of this mysterious power that she just developed, but a few moments later, realized that she was now getting used to and enjoying her new powers. Later that day, she was walking down the sidewalk, when she heard two teenage girls arguing with each other. The girls disliked each other for various reasons, but then Sabrina released two groups of the floating hearts and threw them to the girls without thinking, suddenly the girls stopped hating each other, and became best friends who are very close. She decided to become a superheroine known as Fuchsia Heart, and named the amazing ability of forming and spreading the two sets of three floating hearts, the "Power Of Love". When Sabrina is in her unmorphed form, she can transform into Fuchsia Heart at any time by getting out a bottle of potion and taking a sip of it, next a stream of pink liquid shoots out of her fingers, and finally she becomes Fuchsia Heart. After her transformation, the stream of liquid turns into two sets of three solid floating hearts and her costume is a French fuchsia uniform with a fashion fuchsia colored heart on it and a pair of white boots. Later that afternoon, after Sabrina had changed back into her unmorphed form, she was walking along minding her own business when she accidently bumped into a young man with brown hair and blue eyes, who was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a Brainiac logo on it, white shorts, and a pair of sandals. Sabrina told the young man her name and about how much she loved Yellow Fire, as she noticed that he looked exactly like the yellow superhero, but she just couldn't figure out why. Then she apologized to him because she wasn't watching where she was going, as the young man told her that his name was Adam and he just gave her a warm and friendly smile and told her that she didn't need to apologize and everything would be alright, but he decided to keep the fact he was really Yellow Fire a secret for now. The two of them started to become very good friends, and spent a great amount of time together. Adam even took Sabrina to Vale People 1st, a youth club that is a self-advocacy organization where wonderful and generous staff members encourage the happy and funny youth group members to become independent and empowered people by doing a lot of various activities and everyone accepts people for who they are. When Sabrina set foot inside Vale People 1st for the first time, Adam introduced her to the fairy godmother, a nice and kind woman who is the guardian of the youth club, and she helped Sabrina join in the activities that the members of Vale People 1st's youth club do. After her first meeting as a visitor, Sabrina loved it so much that she decided to join as a member so she could participate in role playing games, help create award-winning movies, plan fund raising events, and organize surprises, so she could go on day trips around their own country, travel abroad to other countries, and even go to magical places like a magical colorful road called Rainbow Road. Sabrina and Adam started to feel quite comfortable together and recently became boyfriend and girlfriend because they send one another sentimental comments, compliment each other, say romantic things during their conversations, and are close friends and partners who love and adore each other, go out for drinks on weekends, and play games with each other a lot at Vale People 1st. One night, Adam had a had a very special surprise for Sabrina as he led her to a private area so he could transform into Yellow Fire. Sabrina watched in amazement and was pleasantly surprised to find out that her boyfriend is the secret identity of her favorite superhero. In addition to spreading love around the world, Fuchsia Heart also holds another unique ability: the power to get every single community in the world to give the most touching random acts of kindness to any child whose friends don't show up at their birthday party. She decided to travel all over the world to do this after hearing an especially heartwarming story about a little boy being given superstar treatment by firefighters, the police, and 15 children showing up at his birthday party when none of his classmates did. Powers and abilities Wiggle - She gets out a rubber ball with two straws taped to it and wiggles to annoy enemies, this is just a taunt and not a physical attack Wiggle stick boomerang - She throws her wiggle stick at the enemy which causes non-violent physical damage by causing them to lose half of their health, then it comes back into her hands like a boomerang Power of love - A unique technique, where she summons a pink flash of light that makes a ringing sound effect and two sets of three liquid heart silhouettes that turn into solid floating hearts, which appear above her hands, and she tosses them to two people who have had a bitter hatred for one another, and it instantly turns them into close and best friends. The hearts cause non-violent physical damage by feeling like someone is gently rubbing the palm of their hand over the opponents' shoulders. Love attack - She summons a pink flash of light that makes a ringing sound effect with a giant liquid heart silhouette that turns into a solid floating heart in the palms of her hands, and she then shoots it to her opponent, which causes non-violent physical damage by feeling like someone is gently rubbing the palm of their hand over the opponent's shoulders and makes them walk over to her and give her a hug. When she uses this technique outside of a battle to break evil spells and restore someone's real memories, the summoning and appearence of the heart is the same except it is used to help people in trouble. She blows the heart as if she is blowing a kiss, as it flies straight to her opponent and hits them which causes their body to turn pink for a few seconds, makes them fall unconscious, and they wake up, feeling confused. Punch - A basic punch attack Kick - A basic kick attack Super strength - She powers up by thinking about things that frustrate her by freezing her body in place like a statue and becomes hard as steel while she becomes strong enough to lift three times her own body weight and stands behind the opponent, grabs them around their waist, lifts them up, and falls backwards while slamming the opponent down shoulder and upper back first. This ability is used only as a last resort, such as when supervillians make her extremely angry. Outside of battle, this ability is useful when an extremely heavy object needs to lifted. Super strength was given to her as a gift by Yellow Fire. Fuchsia fury - She jumps into midair as she clenches her fist as a ball of pink energy surrounds it and then throws a hard and fast meteor-like punch in an upper-cut motion that strikes two to five times in a row, which can blast away an enemy that is aiming for her. This ability is used very rarely and only in extreme instances as a last resort, such as when supervillians make her extremely angry. Fuchsia reflector - She creates a French fuchsia hexagonal energy field which acts as a shield to evade and completely foil physical damage from an opponent's attack by defending herself, while it deflects any reflectable attack from any angle to damage enemies in close proximity to her when activated Fuchsia illusion - She moves quickly with incredible speed to disorient her opponents by creating a see-through illusionary aura-like fasion fuchsia-tinted afterimage of herself to use as a substitute in battle, so that it takes the opponents' attacks by making it seem to appear that the illusory copy is pummeling them Sweet revenge - An exclusive technique which she uses on Alan/Green Ice, by winking, doing a seductive pose while saying “Alan, I'm over here waiting for you!”, and blowing a kiss to the green bully/supervillain because she is pretending to flirt with him as revenge for him forcing his affections on her. Alan is aroused by Fuchsia Heart as he looks at her with a shocked and delighted expression on his face and, while he is distracted, the fuchsia superheroine starts throwing hearts into the air and suddenly tons more of them rain down from the sky and start pummeling the green bully/supervillain, which causes non-violent physical damage, as his body turns pink for the entire duration of the attack. Weaknesses Fuchsia's Heart one weakness is her signature ability, power of love, doesn't work on her arch enemy, Dark Heart. Catchphrases Her catchphrases are: 1. "My hero!" *She says this while admiring Yellow Fire in both her unmorphed form and after she has morphed into her superheroine form.* 2. "I'm Fuchsia Heart, and I command you to stop in the name of love!" *This is her introduction a supervillain or bully after she has morphed into her superheroine form before rescuing victims.* 3. "If you even think about hurting or bullying anyone else in any way, shape, or form, I will be back if I hear that you are causing any more trouble. May I please suggest that if you want to save yourself and spare the risk of me coming back here, just remember this: the United Nations Conventions Of The Rights Of The Child organization says that no child shall be subjected to torture or other cruel, inhuman, or degrading treatment or punishment. Parties shall take all appropriate measures to promote physical and psychological recovery and social reintegration of a child victim of any form of: neglect, exploitation, abuse; torture, any other form of cruel, inhuman, or degrading treatment or punishment; or armed conflicts. Such recovery and reintegration shall take place in an environment which fosters the health, self-respect and dignity of the child." *These are her final words to a supervillain or bully after rescuing victims, before she walks away in a heroic manner.* Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherryania Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leeyana Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Sabrina the monkey, Andrea Bianka Denlisen, Dashylle Brenda Knightley, Leona Emily Chameleon, Pigmelia Cheyanne Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Sabrina the monkey, "Almighty Tallest" Purple Irken, "Almighty Tallest" Red Irken, Zim Irken, Tak Irken, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Kaput, Zosky, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Sly Cooper the raccoon, Carmelita Fox, Bentley the box turtle, Murray the hippopotamus, Jing King the panda, Mahri Loraine Yak, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Basil Sherringford Holmesington, Olivia Victoria Flaversham, Fidget Batterson, Fievel Mousekewitz, William "Compo" Simmonite, Norman "Cleggy" Clegg, Cyril Blamire, Walter C. "Foggy" Dewhurst, Hyacinth Bucket, Richard Bucket, Daisy, Onslow, Violet, Bruce, Elizabeth Hawksworth-Warden, Emmet Hawksworth, Michael the vicar, the vicar's wife, Raymond Barone, Debra Whelan-Barone, Robert Barone, Amy MacDougall-Barone, Joanne Glotz, Judith Potter, Stefania Fogagnolo, Douglas Heffernan, Carrie Spooner-Heffernan, Deacon Palmer, Spencer Olchin, Holly Shumpert, Adam Montcrief, Robert Wilson, Michael Thompson, Bradley, Wendy, Janet Hillhurst, Steven, Laurie, George Winslow, Zachary Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers, Albert Clifford Slater, Michael Gonzalez, Nicole Coleman, Kelly Kapowski, Jessica Myrtle Spano, Lisa Turtle, Violet Anne Bickerstaff, Tori Scott, Stacey Carosi, Kristin Amanda Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Read Schafer, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mallory Pike, Jessica Davis Ramsey, Abigail Stevenson, Anna Stevenson, Logan Bruno, Shannon Louisa Kilbourne, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Sheldon Cooper, Rajesh Koothrappali, Leonard Hofstadter, Howard Wolowitz, Penny, Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, Amy Farrah Fowler, Priya Koothrappali, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Joe Komodo, Moe Komodo, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Smallick, Nosekiki, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Loud, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Small, Little Miss Sexy, Little Miss Fangirl, Little Miss Fortune, Little Miss Queen, Little Miss Amazing, Little Miss Amber, Little Miss Sarah, Little Miss Caitlyn, Little Miss Intelligent, Little Miss Friendly, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Little Miss Unpredictable, Little Miss Nostalgic, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Little Miss Angelic, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, Shellbrina, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April Harriet O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), the pool competition receptionist, Morgan, Morgan's mother, the fairy godmother, Mary-Sue Crispin, Crystal-Bubbles Crispin, Carly Beth Mason, Wonder Woman, Lois Lane, Yellow Fire, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Batman, Super Ryan, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Mighty Lightning, 3rd Wheel, Monkey Queen, Jennifer Honey, Matilda Wormwood, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Adam Legend, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Taven, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Sauria, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Banjo, Kazooie, Brentilda Winkybunion, Blossom Powerpuff, Bubbles Powerpuff, Buttercup Powerpuff, Bunny Powerpuff, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Sabrina Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Bromigo Powerpuff, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Sabrina the miniature pony, Adam Mercury/Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Techno Genius, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Caitlyn Bird, Adam the fire bird, Sabrina Bird, Kii the plasma bird, Rod the thunder bird, Sonic the hedgehog, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower the fox, Knuckles the echidna, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Adam the yellow power ranger, Sabrina the pink power ranger, Adam Park, Tommy Oliver, Boi, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Heart, Mei, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Link, Princess Zelda Harkinian, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Princess Daisy Petals, Adam the J.U.M.P. agent, Sabrina the J.U.M.P. agent, Jennifer Fields, Sarah, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Madison, Emma, Libby, Mildred, Veronica, Gloria, Irene, Mildred, Brainiac Adam, Sabrina1985, Marlow, Karli, Kiki, Alyssa, Alex, Brian, Ethan, Andrew, Rodolfo, Joshua, Isaiah, Emmanuel, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Elsa the snow queen, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, Marpan, the cheat, Foxface, Sans the skeleton, Katelynn Fisher, Papyrus the skeleton, Hazel Griggs, Toriel Dremurr, Undyne the swordfish, Emma Bunton/Baby Spice, Geri Halliwell/Ginger Spice, Melanie Brown/Scary Spice, Victoria Beckham/Posh Spice, Melanie Chisholm/Sporty Spice, Chester Bennington, ‎Mike Shinoda, Freddie Mercury, Gavin Fairfax, "Bumbly" Carstairs, Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket, Augustus Gloop, Mike Teevee, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Tracey Sketchit, May Yura, Max Yura, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alexa, Todd Snap, Ritchie, James Morgan, Jessie Avalon, Daniel Zuko, Sandra Olsson, Stephanie Zinone, Michael Carrington, Conrad Birdie, Kimberly MacAfee, Randolph MacAfee, Ursula Merkle, Hugo Peabody, Harvey Johnson, Penelope Ann Henkel, Debra Sue Miller, Charity Garfine, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tiger, Lulabelle, Scarecrowess, Scraps the patchwork girl, Nimmee Aimee, Betsy Bobbin, Trot, Polychrome the rainbow's daughter, Button-Bright, Woot the wanderer, Ozma, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Sir Adam of the flames of courage, Dame Sabrina of the hearts of kindness, Adam the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Sabrina the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Prince Ulrich, and Prince Xander Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Raleigh the frog, Muggshot the bulldog, Mz. Ruby the alligator, Dr. M the mandrill, Arpeggio the parrot, Neyla the Bengal tiger, Miss Decibel the elephant, General Tsao the rooster, Penelope the mouse, Padraic Alan Ratigan, Vonnie the bunny, Dark Ren, Dark Stimpy, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Libby Chessler, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Little Miss Demonic, Little Miss Selfish, Little Miss Proper, Little Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Lord Zedd, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Amasa, Demoness, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, Shellsha, Queen Beryl, Wagbo, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Diesel Morby, Agatha Trunchbull, Harry Wormwood, Zinnia Wormwood, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Gruntilda Winkybunion, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Jessica, Sandy, Emily, Tricia, Rebecca, Alan/Green Ice, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, Diesel Morby, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Jared, Ivan, Condor, Delio, Count Moneybone, Mr. Grimm, Simon Whittlebone, Violet Beauregarde, Veruca Salt, Gary Oak, Paul, Anonimo, Giovanni, Butch Kidd, Cassidy Sundance, The Mask, Justin Bieber, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Mombi the wicked witch of the north, Blinkie the wicked witch of the south, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, and Lola the ladybug Role in the Rights Fighters In Sabrina1985's fan-made "The Power Of Love" scene that features Fuchsia Heart, a bully taunts her victim so bad that that he breaks down in tears. Fuchsia Heart then comes in and says "I'm Fuchsia Heart, and I command you to stop in the name of love!", as she comforts the victim and politely asks the bully to apologize, and then she uses power of love to make the bully and the victim become friends. Afterward, the fuchsia superheroine explains the UNCRC organization's article 37 and article 39 to the bully and tells her not to not pick on people anymore or she will be back for another visit if the bully returns to her old way of life, before walking away in a heroic manner. Super Smash Bros. Sabrina1985 created a character sheet for Fuchsia Heart if she was able to exist as a playable character in Super Smash Bros., it shows her palette swaps and the demonstrations of her attack moves. Palette Swaps: Adam/Yellow Fire Sasha/Dark Heart Alan/Green Ice Dame Sabrina Of The Hearts Of Kindness Sabrina The Bendigedig Kingdom Knight Invisible Angel Sauria Attack Moves: Standard Special: Wiggle - She gets out a rubber ball with two straws taped to it and wiggles it to annoy enemies, this is just a taunt and not a physical attack. She is greatly annoying Wolf O'Donnell. Side Special: Wiggle Stick Boomerang - She throws her wiggle stick at the enemy which causes non-violent physical damage by causing them to lose half of their health, then it comes back into her hands like a boomerang. This caused Mewtwo to drop the Shadow Ball that he was going to use on her. Up Special: Power Of Love - A unique technique, where she summons a pink flash of light that makes a ringing sound effect and two sets of three liquid heart silhouettes that turn into solid floating hearts, which appear above her hands, and she tosses them to two people who have had a bitter hatred for one another, and it instantly turns them into close and best friends. The hearts cause non-violent physical damage by feeling like someone is gently rubbing the palm of their hand over the opponents' shoulders. Bowser and Donkey Kong certainly feel the love and have seemed to put their arguments of who is a better rival for Mario behind them for the time being. Down Special: Super Strength - She powers up by thinking about things that frustrate her by freezing her body in place like a statue and becomes hard as steel while she becomes strong enough to lift three times her own body weight and picks the enemy up and lifts them over her head, then gently places them back on the ground. Wario is shocked and angry that he is losing a fight to a female opponent because he thinks that women are weak damsels in distress. Final Smash: Fuchsia Fury - She jumps into midair as she clenches her fist as a ball of pink energy surrounds it and then throws a hard and fast meteor-like punch in an upper-cut motion that strikes two to five times in a row, which can blast away an enemy right off the platform and cause them to be immediately knocked out. Ms. Trunchbull is deathly afraid of this attack, and it even caused her to drop her javelin that she was holding. In addition to these moves, she has a Taunt called "Sweet Revenge". This move is an exclusive technique which can only be used if Alan/Green Ice is on the battlefield. Fuchsia Heart winks, does a seductive pose while saying “Alan, I'm over here waiting for you!”, and blows a kiss to the green bully/supervillain because she is pretending to flirt with him as revenge for him forcing his affections on her. Alan is aroused by Fuchsia Heart as he looks at her with a shocked and delighted expression on his face and, while he is distracted, the fuchsia superheroine starts throwing hearts into the air and suddenly tons more of them rain down from the sky and start pummeling the green bully/supervillain, which causes non-violent physical damage, as his body turns pink for the entire duration of the attack. The gallery of pictures Yellow Fire and Fuchsia Heart.png|Yellow Fire and Fuchsia Heart drawn by Brainiac Adam Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire on Rainbow Road drawn by Brainiac Adam Superheroes on Rainbow Road.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire hugging each other on Rainbow Road Fuchsia Heart + Yellow Fire.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire Sabrina and Yellow Fire 2.png|Sabrina and Yellow Fire Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire 2.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire giving each other hugs Sauria, Adam, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire.png|Sauria and Adam Legend meeting Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire Rita Repulsa, Princess Peach, and Fuchsia Heart.png|Rita Repulsa, Princess Peach, and Fuchsia Heart Fuchsia Heart and Adam Legend.png|A pic of Fuchsia Heart with Adam Legend Little Lightning, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire.png|Little Lightning, Fuchsia Heart, and Yellow Fire Adam and Fuchsia Heart.png|Adam with Fuchsia Heart Transformation of a superheroine.png|Sabrina transforming into Fuchsia Heart Flying with my hero.png|Sabrina being carried by Yellow Fire as they fly over Rainbow Road Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire on Chocolate Mountain.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire on Chocolate Mountain Rita Repulsa, Sabrina, Honey, Adam, and Princess Peach.png|A few members of the Rights Fighters in their unmorphed forms drawn by Brainiac Adam Yellow Fire and Sabrina.png|Sabrina being held in Yellow Fire's arms drawn by Brainiac Adam Adam and Fuchsia Heart 2.png|Adam with Fuchsia Heart drawn by Brainiac Adam Sabrina and Yellow Fire 3.png|another pic of Sabrina and Yellow Fire Fuchsia Heart + Adam on Rainbow Road.png|Fuchsia Heart and Adam walking on Rainbow Road Sabrina and Yellow Fire 4.png|Sabrina and Yellow Fire getting ready to hug each other A scary trick.png|Sauria scares Fuchsia Heart by wearing a scary mask Fuchsia HeartxSauria.png|Fuchsia Heart and Sauria as a slash pairing, getting ready to kiss each other Superheroes and their candy bars.png|Fuchsia Heart and Yellow Fire holding Snickers bars Superheroes and Kombatants.png|Yellow Fire with Adam Legend, Fuchsia Heart, and Sauria drawn by Brainiac Adam Fuchsia Heart and Adam's hug.png|Fuchsia Heart and Adam hugging each other Good sonas vs. evil sonas.png|Fuchsia Heart and her allies getting ready to battle Dark Heart and her teammates drawn by Brainiac Adam Sabrina's cosplay.png|Adam Legend and Yellow Fire falling in love with Sabrina in Looney Tunes styled humor because of her "Peach Repulsa" cosplay drawn by Brainiac Adam The mistletoe taunt.png|Sabrina and Sasha watching Yellow Fire taunting Green Ice with mistletoe drawn by Brainiac Adam Sasha's taunt ability.png|Sasha imitating Sabrina in front of Yellow Fire drawn by Brainiac Adam Sabrina and Alan.png|Alan trying to force his affections on Sabrina Fuchsia Heart and Green Ice.png|Fuchsia Heart being disturbed by Green Ice's fanboyish love for her Sauria, Fuchsia Heart, and Miss Beanie.png|Sauria, Fuchsia Heart, and Little Miss Beanie Sabrina is a lucky girl.png|Sabrina receiving a kiss from Yellow Fire under the mistletoe drawn by Brainiac Adam Adam's cosplay.png|Sauria and Fuchsia Heart falling in love with Adam in Looney Tunes styled humor because of his "Yellow Legend" cosplay drawn by Brainiac Adam SabrinaXAlan.png|Alan forces his affections on Sabrina, but she gets revenge on him by pretending to fall in love with him while she has been given a replica of Rita Repulsa's grey hair that is styled into the shape of two pointed cones, drawn by Brainiac Adam Adam and Sabrina's cosplay.png|Adam and Sabrina in their "Yellow Legend" and "Peach Repulsa" costumes drawn by Brainiac Adam fuchsia_heart_by_insomniac_gamer-d6wziel.png|Fuchsia Heart Fanart made by Insomniac Gamer|link=http://insomniac-gamer.deviantart.com/art/Fuchsia-Heart-418201581 Fuchsia Heart's victory.png|Fuchsia Heart protecting herself from Green Ice. Superheroes under the mistletoe.png|Yellow Fire and Fuchsia Heart sharing a kiss under the mistletoe drawn by Sabrina1985 Sabrina and Yellow Fire by ILoveTheFanFicCritic.png|Sabrina and Yellow Fire drawn by ILoveTheFanFicCritic Adam and Sabrina by ILoveTheFanficCritic.png|Adam and Sabrina drawn by ILoveTheFanFicCritic Adamantiums + Benevolent Beanies.png|The Adamantiums meeting the Benevolent Beanies Benevolent Beanies 2.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies by DollieUSA.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by DollieUSA Benevolent Beanies by ILoveFanFicCritic2.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by ILoveTheFanFicCritic Benevolent Beanies by BrainiacAdam.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by BrainiacAdam Benevolent Beanies - traditional version.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Fuchsia Heart, Yellow Fire, and Karli.png|Fuchsia Heart, Yellow Fire, and Karli drawn by Sabrina1985 Adelina, Yellow Fire, + Fuchsia Heart.png|Adelina, Yellow Fire, and Fuchsia Heart drawn by Sabrina1985 Fuchsia Heart's Super Smash Bros. character sheet.png|Fuchsia Heart's character sheet for Super Smash Bros. drawn by Sabrina1985 Sasha and Alan are gunked.png|Sabrina and Adam throw Sasha and Alan in the gunk dunk drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies 3.png|The Benevolent Beanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Benevolent Beanies as Rights Fighters.png|The Benevolent Beanies as their superhero alter-egos drawn by Sabrina1985 Trivia Fuchsia Heart is the very first fan-made character for the Rights Fighters fandom. She has a few similar traits of Amy Rose from Sonic The Hedgehog, since both of them have pink as a signature color and they are the biggest fans of and greatly admire, love, and respect their male counterparts. She does not have the ability to fly, but she enjoys being carried in Yellow Fire's arms while he hovers a few inches over the ground. When she's not being carried in his arms, she walks along beside him and holds his hand while he is flying. Her power of love technique increases in strength if she is in a tag team battle with Yellow Fire, due to her love and respect for him. Fuchsia Heart's method of getting bullies to apologize to their victims is by politely asking, instead of using force like her teammates do. She does not allow herself to be an easy target for being a damsel in distress and fights back against those who mess with her, because if they do, she will demonstrate that she is a kind, loving, strong, and tough fighter by using the power of love on an enemy that is immune to that attack since the hearts hit the villain and make him or her back away from the fuchsia superhroine. Even though Dark Heart's "red rage" ability can cause an opponent to have a 99% chance of dying and 1% chance of survival and she uses it without thinking of the consequences of what it does to her victims, Fuchsia Heart can easily turn red rage back at Dark Heart by using her wiggle stick as a shield, so it bounces off of the rubber ball with two straws taped to it, and the red energy hits her rival, which weakens her by losing half of her health. Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Superheroes Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Pink characters Category:Sonas Category:Characters with glasses Category:Protagonists